Talk:V1.0.0.129/@comment-4490167-20111122045510/@comment-4073002-20111122105057
>Junglers, particular Lee Sin, are just way too powerful now... if by way too powerful you mean no longer needing specialized runepages, mastery pages and relatively thorough knowledge of your chosen jungler's particular path just to not die, then yeah. every champ and role got stronger with the new masteries; i don't see your point. btw, they also nerfed wriggle's, and going that deep into utility on a jungler is a waste. >what we need is draft mode in Twisted Treeline 3v3 already has premade draft. >Akali DEFINITELY didn't need a nerf either, she has close to no sustain early game now. -5 move speed is insignificant but -2% spell vamp is the end of the world? >Way to go Riot, caving into the noobs yeah, like how they nerfed every other random champ people have been whining about in the last couple of months. oh wait no, they haven't. >Riot said they'd nerf caitlyn... don't recall the exact words but i'm pretty sure the general idea was that they were going to bring some of the popular, slightly stronger ad carries and the slightly weaker ad carries closer together. you know, like, minor buffs and nerfs on both parts. >Surge is simply OP on Jax, Kayle, and Teemo i'm glad, they definitely needed buffs. >I'd rather we had fortify instead of surge, since it was balanced if not UP. it was completely useless for anything but trolling by stalling with 5x tp/fortify >Six bans really aren't needed the game was released with 40 champs and 4 bans. there are now 87 champions. you do not think it's appropriate to have more? you do not think at any point in this season will it be appropriate, seeing as balance shifts constantly and new champs are released? 6 bans have been requested for quite a while and, as far as i can gather, are generally agreed to be much needed. you're basically disregarding everyone else's opinion about balance and whining at riot for not catering specifically to you. i can almost understand this in regards to game balancing as this seems to be the common attitude, but you're whining about something that doesn't even have a negative impact at all on you. i can honestly not see how this is anything else than a complaint for the sake of complaining. >Instead of releasing an OP champion every weaksic yeah like lee sin, wukong, skarner, yorick and shyvana. so op >Riot should focus more on balancing what we already have. i thought the game was already balanced, like you just said. >Give Yi, Sivir, Evelynn, and Mundo buffs since they need buffs. sivir is getting an attack range buff; eve is being reworked; and yi can only either really be reworked into a tanky dps, like the game doesn't have enough already, or buffed as a squishy ad carry to the point where he'll basically be 30-0 in every low level game, as if new players didn't have enough of a hard time already with smurfs in every game. in other news they also made the masteries actually useful and logical, made heal and cleanse useful, and nerfed flash along with various other much needed balancing. nevermind that though, riot is clearly just worthless.